One Bad Apple
by Dede42
Summary: Apple Bloom is excited when her cousin, Babs Seed, comes to visit from Manehattan, and hopes to have her join the Cutie Mark Crusaders since she doesn't have her cutie mark either. However, when Babs turns out to be a bully, the CMCs may be in over their heads. What can they do with Babs Seed now?
1. Chapter 1: ENTER BABS SEED

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: One Bad Apple

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

Yes, it's time to start a new episode and for Apple Bloom to meet her cousin Babs Seed for the first time. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: ENTER BABS SEED**

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville and over at Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Bloom was tearing around her room, trying to figure out what to wear since her cousin Babs Seed was coming to spend a couple of weeks with her, and this was the first time she was going to meet her cousin.

"What to wear, what to wear?" she whined, trying on different outfits. "Oh, what to wear?!"

Applejack was watching her little sister and shook her head. "Scoot your boot, Apple Bloom," she said finally, "it's not like it's the Harvest Day Parade! We're just goin' to the train station!"

Apple Bloom ignored her big sister and kept trying on different outfits. "Too casual. Too summery."

Applejack sighed, exasperated. "Your cousin isn't gonna care what you're wearin'," she pointed out. "Just pick somethin'!"

"This is my first time meetin' her, and she's from _Manehattan,_" Apple Bloom exclaimed, grabbing her sheet off her bed and tried it on in front of the mirror. "I wanna make a good impression!"

Applejack went over to her sister. "You know what would make a good impression?" she suggested.

"What?" Apple Bloom asked, looking at her.

"Bein' on time to pick her up," Applejack replied and grabbed the sheet with her teeth, dragging her little sister with her until she managed to get loose and went back to trying on different clothes, and she sighed. "You got nothin' to worry about, sugarcube," she promised, dropping the sheet. "Y'all are gonna get along great. You already have somethin' in common."

Apple Bloom, who had a snorkel in her mouth, looked at her big sister questioningly. _"Oh, yeah? What's that?"`_

"Neither of you have your cutie mark," Applejack replied.

"What?!" Apple Bloom yelped, spitting out the snorkel. "How could you forget to tell me somethin' like that?" And she ran out of the room.

Applejack was taken aback by this. "Well, I-" she began.

"Oh, this changes everything!" Apple Bloom moaned, racing toward the stairs. "Meet you at the train station! I'm gonna go tell Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo!"

Applejack glanced at the messy bedroom and then shouted after her sister. "You know, your cousin is supposed to sleep in here!" Sighing, she quickly cleaned up the room, and then left to get to the train station on time.

* * *

Later at the train station, Applejack was hoping that the train would arrive soon while the Cutie Mark Crusaders were bouncing all over the place, chatting and giggling excitedly with the hope that they would be able to ask Babs Seed to join them as a new member.

"Do you really think she'll wanna join?" Scootaloo wondered, hoping that Babs Seed would join them in their search to get their cutie marks.

"She doesn't have her cutie mark," Apple Bloom reminded her. "Of course she'll wanna join the Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

"I'm just so excited I could burst!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed and some sparks shot out of her horn.

When they heard a train whistle blow, they hurried to the edge of platform and saw that the train was heading to the station.

"Is that the train from Manehattan?" Apple Bloom asked eagerly.

Applejack nodded, relieved that the train had finally arrived. "Yep."

The moment that the train came to a stop, Apple Bloom hurried over and peered through the windows, trying to spot her cousin without any luck. "That's her! Oh, wait, no, no, that's not her. Oh! No, tha-tha-that's her! Um, no. Oh, wait, tha– that's not her either, uh…"

"Apple Bloom, you've never met Babs Seed, remember?" Applejack reminded her sister.

Apple Bloom flushed. "Oh…" she laughed nervously. "Yeah."

As the train let off some steam, a car door opened and a filly with dusky gold skin, two tone pink hair with a short tail, and green eyes came out with her suitcase, which she set down next to her as she looked around.

"Ah, that's her!" said Applejack.

Apple Bloom ran over to her cousin, startling her. "Babs! Babs! It's me, your cousin, Apple Bloom!" she exclaimed and immediately introduced her friends. "And this is Sweetie Belle, and this is Scootaloo, and we are so, so, _so _glad you're here!"

"Thanks, I'm happy to-" Babs Seed began.

"This is gonna be the best week of your life!" Sweetie Belle interrupted excitedly.

Babs Seed nodded nervously, not used to this kind of attention. "Sure hope it's gonna be-"

"Seriously, we are gonna have a _blast,_" Scootaloo added, interrupting this time.

Applejack laughed as she picked up the suitcase and they left the train station.

"The Summer Harvest Parade's going on while you're here!" Sweetie Belle informed their new friend. "You'll get to ride in a float!"

"Really?" Babs Seed asked, interested. "I've never been on a float before."

"And we've got a really big surprise for you!" Apple Bloom added.

Babs Seed wasn't so sure about a surprise. "Yeah… uh… a surprise?" she asked.

* * *

Having her eyes covered, Babs Seed was feeling _very _nervous as she was lead somewhere, and when her eyes were uncovered, she found herself standing in the door way of the treehouse.

"I give you… the Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse!" Apple Bloom announced happily.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Babs Seed repeated, confused.

"A club devoted to helping ponies get their cutie marks!" Scootaloo declared, showing off their blank flanks and Babs Seed automatically covered her own flank with her tail. "We're its founding members."

"Technically, we're its _only _members," Sweetie Belle added.

"But we're always looking to expand," said Apple Bloom happily, "and you seem like the perfect candidate!"

"I do?" Babs Seed asked nervously.

Scootaloo flank bump her. "Well, yeah, since you don't have a cutie mark and all."

"Oh, yeah…" said Babs Seed, covering her flank with her tail again and blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. "That…"

"Allow me to show you just some of the highlights of our clubhouse, should you choose to join us," Apple Bloom said and shot her friends a look, and they quickly sprang into action. "This is where we do our role call…" she said, pointing to where Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle marked off a chart that had their pictures on it. "This is where we eat our lunch…" she pointed to a table, where her friend pretended to eat and drink. "Sometimes we stand here and think of great ideas." And Sweetie Belle stood on a small rug under a lamp, which Scootaloo tapped to turn on.

Babs Seed was feeling overwhelmed by all of this, and she wasn't entirely sure of what to say. "Yeah, uh…"

Seeing her cousin hesitate, Apple Bloom glanced at her friends, who were looking uncertain. "Uh, could you excuse us for a moment?" she requested.

Babs Seed nodded. "Sure…"

Huddling in a group with her friends at their thinking spot, Apple Bloom spoke in a hushed tone. "Thought she'd be more impressed."

"She's from Manehattan," Sweetie Belle reminded her. "If we wanna impress her, we need to really wow her!"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders glanced at Babs Seed, who was looking around the treehouse and then looked at each other. "Hmmmm."

Scootaloo gasped when she got an idea. "The float!" she whispered excitedly. "She can ride with us on our Summer Harvest Parade float!"

"That's perfect!" Apple Bloom agreed, grinning. "This really is a good spot for thinking up great ideas." And her friends agreed.

"Mm-hmm."

* * *

A/N: Babs seems like a nice gal so far. I will see you all on Friday with the next chapter. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: BABS THE BULLY

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: One Bad Apple

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

Babs has arrived in Ponyville and the Cutie Mark Crusaders are hoping to have her join their club. Time to see what is going on with the fillies. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: BABS THE BULLY**

Leaving the treehouse, the four fillies ran across the yard to the barn, where the Cutie Mark Crusaders showed Babs Seed the float they'd been working on and had completed yesterday: it was a large orange pumpkin on three wheels.

"Here it is!" Apple Bloom announced proudly. "The official Cutie Mark Crusaders float for the Summer Harvest Parade!"

"As a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, you'd be able to ride on it with us!" Scootaloo added, beaming. "It'd be totally fun."

Babs Seed laughed nervously and was about to speak when trouble showed up.

Diamond Tiara poked her head into the barn. "More like _funny_…" and she was joined by Silver Spoon "…_looking_!" And they both started laughing as they entered the barn, ignoring Babs Seed.

"What _is _that thing, a giant _orange_?" Silver Spoon asked, looking at the float in disgust before she and Diamond Tiara started laughing again.

Apple Bloom scowled at them. "It's a pumpkin."

Diamond Tiara scoffed. "More like a lame-kin." And Silver Spoon laughed at the joke. They then noticed Babs Seed. "Who's the new blank flank?" she inquired, smirking when the filly covered her flank with her tail.

"She's mah cousin, Babs," Apple Bloom informed them sternly. "She's from Manehattan!"

Diamond Tiara was intrigued. "Manehattan, huh?" she asked, looking interestingly at the filly. "Well, I guess you have that going for you."

"Suppose you're gonna join their little club?" Silver Spoon asked mockingly. "What's it called? The Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

Babs Seed hesitated for a moment, looking between the two groups, and then she blew some hair out of her face before smiling rudely. "More like the Cutie Mahk _Crybabies_!" she said cruelly with a derisive chuckle.

"_Hey_!" Apple Bloom protested, hurt that her cousin was siding with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

Diamond Tiara, however, was impressed. "Oooo, heh, big city attitude! I like it!" she complimented.

Silver Spoon nodded in agreement. "Mm-hmm!"

"Oh, yeah?" Babs Seed asked, walking over to the pumpkin float. "Well there's more where that came from! Check this out!" And with a grunt, she kicked the front wheel off.

"Oh no, she didn't!" Scootaloo yelped while the three fillies laughed, and then the pumpkin float began creaking a bit and they all had to scatter when it started rolling out of the barn, crashing and smashing into pieces at the bottom of the hill.

Babs Seed stared at the ruined float and then she smirked at the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "Looks like somepony's pumpkin just got squashed!" she taunted as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon both laughed.

Apple Bloom was outraged. "When ah tell Applejack-" she began.

Babs Seed, however, got into her cousin's face, cutting her off. "You gonna tell Applejack what?" she demanded.

Apple Bloom was taken aback. "W-well, y'know, uh…"

"What're you, a snitch?" Babs Seed snapped and her cousin quickly shook her head.

"Come on, Babs, you should hang with us!" Diamond Tiara offered. "Y'know, the cool ponies, not these babies!" And the three mean fillies left together, laughing.

Apple Bloom stared after their retreating forms, shaken and confused by what had just happen. "What… just happened?" she wondered.

"I think Babs just went to the dark side," said Scootaloo unhappily.

"We have to tell Applejack!" Sweetie Belle insisted.

"No!" Apple Bloom protested. "We're _not _snitches!"

Scootaloo nodded. "Yeah! And we're not _babies_!"

"Then… why do I feel like crying?" Sweetie Belle wondered, and to be honest, they all felt like crying after seeing their float get destroyed and a potential friend going to the dark side so soon after coming to Ponyville.

* * *

Retreating to the treehouse, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were trying to figure out what to do about Babs Seed, who had become a bully and had destroyed the pumpkin float that they'd worked _so _hard on.

"I still can't believe she ruined our pumpkin float," Scootaloo complained, pacing while Sweetie Belle sat on the table and Apple Bloom sat on the floor.

"I still can't believe I'm related to such a big stinkin' bully!" Apple Bloom grumbled, wishing that Babs Seed had remained in Manehatten.

Sweetie Belle sighed. "What are we gonna do?" she wondered.

"We're gonna build a new float, that's what," Apple Bloom declared brightly.

"Why bother?" Scootaloo asked with a glum expression. "She'll probably just ruin that one, too." And the yellow filly sighed, disappointed.

"We could always tell Applejack," Sweetie Belle suggested.

Visualizing Babs Seed in their minds, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo both shuddered. "No!" they protested, and Sweetie Belle groaned at their refusal.

"We're not gonna be a bunch of tattle-tales!" Apple Bloom objected. "Besides, she's only here a couple of weeks. We'll just avoid her like the plague until she goes home." And she quickly shut the shutters on their clubhouse.

"Avoid her," Scootaloo repeated. "Yeah, how hard can that be?"

* * *

Over the week, the Cutie Mark Crusaders discovered just how _hard_ it was to avoid Babs Seed, who managed to turn up just about everywhere in Ponyville with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon at her side, assisting in the torment.

When the Cutie Mark Crusaders went to Sugarcube Corner for milkshakes, Babs Seed would show up and chase them off so that she, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon got to have the milkshakes instead. When the three fillies went to the movies, they got chased off by the trio, and the same thing happen at Carousel Boutique, the library, and even at the Apothecary.

When this happen there, Sunrise Blossom inquired of the Cutie Mark Crusaders if everything was all right, and when they insisted that they were fine and needed to go, the orange unicorn was skeptical and decided that she was going to keep an eye on the fillies.

* * *

After leaving the Apothecary, the Cutie Marks Crusaders headed back to the clubhouse to hide since there wasn't any where else, not even the farm, they could hide from the bullies.

"Babs may have run us out of town," Apple Bloom grumbled, "but at least we still have the club-" and she stopped short with a horrified expression when she saw her cousin was already at the clubhouse.

"Hey!" Babs Seed snapped when she saw them. "What're you doing at _my _clubhouse?"

"Y- y-_your _clubhouse?!" Scootaloo stammered, her wings flapping angrily. "This is _our _clubhouse!"

Babs Seed smirked at them. "Well, it _was _yours, and _now _it's _mine_." And both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon appeared on either side of her.

"And mine."

"And mine."

"That's not fair, Babs!" Apple Bloom objected, glaring up at them. "We never did anything to you!"

"And let's keep it that way," Babs Seed declared, raising the ramp so that the Cutie Mark Crusaders couldn't come up. "Now scram, crybabies!"

"Bump, bump, sugar-lump, rump!" Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and Babs Seed said together, bumping their rumps together and Babs covered her blank flank with her tail. Laughing, they went inside the clubhouse, shutting the door behind them.

When Sweetie Belle started taking deep breaths, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo covered themselves with an umbrella as she began wailing loudly with _a lot _of tears.

* * *

A/N: Having been a bully victim when I was a kid, I can relate to how Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo are feeling. I do wish they had talked to Applejack sooner, I really do. Anyway, I will see you all on Monday with the next chapter. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: DRASTIC MEASURES

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: One Bad Apple

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

Sorry for the late update, but I was at a ballgame with my sister and I'm exhausted. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: DRASTIC MEASURES**

The Cutie Mark Crusaders retreated to Sweetie Belle's bedroom, where Apple Bloom and Scootaloo did their best to comfort Sweetie Belle, who was still crying.

"That Babs has really gone too far this time!" Apple Bloom growled, jumping off the bed and pacing.

"Kicked out of our own clubhouse!" Scootaloo groaned, flopping backward on the bed next to the weeping unicorn filly.

Apple Bloom slumped onto the floor, dejected. "And my own bed!"

Scootaloo sat up with a surprised expression and Sweetie Belle stopped crying. "Seriously?"

Apple Bloom nodded gloomily. "Super-seriously."

"We need to talk to Applejack," Sweetie Belle insisted.

Both Apple Bloom and Scootaloo shook their heads with the yellow filly jumping onto the bed. "_No!_"

"Rarity?"

"_No!_"

"Twilight? Sunrise?"

"No, no, no!" Apple Bloom insisted and jumped back onto the floor to resume pacing. "We need to fight back!"

Scootaloo nodded eagerly. "Yeah! Fight back! How're we gonna do that?" she wondered.

When polka music began playing outside in preparation for the parade, Apple Bloom gasped as she got an idea. "By makin' her the guest of honor at the Summer Harvest Parade!" she exclaimed and jumped back onto the bed.

Scootaloo grinned. "Yeah! Wait, what?" she asked.

Apple Bloom laughed a little. "When you look up 'embarrassed' in the dictionary…" she began and took a deep breath. "Her face will be there!"

* * *

That night, Babs Seed was fast asleep in the bed and Apple Bloom was curled up on a small pile of straw with a newspaper as a blanket. She was trying to get comfortable while ignoring her cousin's snoring when she heard something from outside.

_`"__Moo! Moo!"`_

Glancing at her cousin, Apple Bloom went to the window, where she saw Sweetie Belle, who was doing the "Moo! Moo!", and Scootaloo. Waving to them, she quickly and quietly retrieved her saddlebags, a lantern, and as she crept past the bed, she froze when Babs Seed grunted before snoring once again.

* * *

Apple Bloom entered the barn, where Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were waiting for her, and she hung up the lantern, revealing the frame of the damaged float. "Are those from the Carousel Boutique?" she asked when rolls of paper were laid out on the floor.

Sweetie Belle nodded. "Yup."

Apple Bloom smiled. "Excellent."

Scootaloo took out some gold dust from a bucket she'd brought and blew it at Sweetie Belle, who turned gold.

"Ooh!" said Sweetie Belle, admiring her new appearance.

"Luster dust from Sugarcube Corner," Scootaloo explained. "They use it for decorating cakes."

"That must be what Rarity uses on her emergency edible boots!" Sweetie Belle remarked.

Scootaloo emptied a bunch of stuff from her saddlebags. "The gears and bands for the moving mechanism, my tools and stuff…" she said and looked at Apple Bloom. "Did you bring the _thing _from the _place_?"

Sweetie Belle was confused when the yellow filly took an apple-shaped clock thingy from her bag. "What's that?" she asked.

"Granny Smith's kitchen timer," Apple Bloom answered with a grin.

Sweetie Belle was confused. "What's that for?"

"You'll see!" Scootaloo said in a sing-song voice and then she giggled.

"C'mon, y'all, let's get to it," Apple Bloom ordered. "We only got a few hours before mornin', and this thing has to look so good, Babs won't be able to resist wanting to ride in it!"

Cue the A-Team music as the Cutie Mark Crusaders worked through the night, cutting the paper with the scissors, hammering boards into place, using wenches to secure the bolts, and then they covered the paper with the Luster Dust.

* * *

When the sun started to rise, Scootaloo was finishing up something mechanical inside the float when Sweetie Belle, who yawned, poked her head in with Apple Bloom at her side. "Is this it?" she asked.

Scootaloo nodded tiredly as she climbed out of the float. "I think… we're a go."

"Good," said Sweetie Belle, ''cause we'd better get out of here before Babs finds us."

Although they were exhausted, Cutie Mark Crusaders did a tired high-hoof. "Cutie Mark Crusaders, ho!"

* * *

A/N: Now what are those fillies up to? You'll have to find out on Wednesday. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: PARADE CHAOS

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: One Bad Apple

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

It's time for the parade and to figure out what the CMCs are going to do to Babs. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: PARADE CHAOS**

Later that same morning, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were busy getting the Golden Apple float ready for the parade, and so were the other ponies.

"Hot carrot crêpes!" Roma called out as she walked among the crowd. "Get 'em here, get 'em hot!"

Picking up on the delicious smell, Pinkie Pie and Spike, who was licking his lips, raced after her, and Twilight Sparkle just shook her head before looking for the first float of the parade.

* * *

Meanwhile at the staging area, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were making some last-minute adjustments to the Golden Apple float when Babs Seed, blowing some hair out of her eyes, walked up with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, and they gasped when they saw the Golden Apple float. "Whoaaaa…"

"Isn't it smashing?" Sweetie Belle asked and then quickly corrected herself when her friends shot her warning look. "No! I-I didn't mean smashing! I mean… Isn't it a hit? No! No, I- No! No hitting! I meant-"

Scootaloo took over and confronted Babs Seed. "Well, don't even _think _about riding it, Babs," she warned while Sweetie Belle slipped inside the float to set the timer while Apple Bloom set up a mattress. "You had your chance."

As the Cutie Mark Crusaders went to climb inside the float, Babs Seed glanced over at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, who were now standing with the crowd, waiting for the parade to start, and she got an idea. She hurried over and shoved them out of the way so that they landed on the mattress, and she climbed into the Golden Apple float. "See ya later, Cutie Mark _Crybabies_!" she called out and slammed the door shut.

"The timer set?" Apple Bloom asked quietly.

Sweetie Belle nodded and they got up as the Golden Apple float rolled away with Babs Seed driving it. "Teach her to fool with the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" she sneered.

Applejack walked up just then with three balloons. "Y'all are letting Babs ride in your golden apple float?" she inquired when she saw her cousin in the float and had missed out on the bullying.

"Yeah," Apple Bloom confirmed with a sly smile. "We thought she deserved to be the… center of attention." And she and her friends broke into giggles.

"Well, that's just super sweet of y'all, makin' Babs feel so special," Applejack commented. "Y'know, after all the heartache she's been havin' in Manehattan."

Apple Bloom started and turned to look at her big sister. "Heartache?" she repeated.

"Well, I didn't say nothin' 'cause I didn't want her to feel singled out," Applejack admitted, "but there's been some bullies back in Manehattan just been teasin' her to pieces for her blank flank."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders stared at her with wide eyes. "T-t-t-teased? B-Bullies?!"

"Yup," Applejack replied, giving them each a balloon. "She came up to the farm to get away from all her problems back home. I'm so proud of y'all. You've done a good deed." And she headed off to join her friends.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were feeling horrible and their balloons ended up deflating.

"So _that's _why she jumped in when Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon started giving us a hard time," Scootaloo realized.

"She didn't want to be bullied like at home, so she decided to _be _a bully instead!" Apple Bloom moaned.

"And now _we've _turned into bullies too!" Sweetie Belle moaned, too.

"What do we do?!" the Cutie Mark Crusaders wailed.

* * *

The parade started and the crowd cheered as each float passed them, and the Golden Apple float was the first with Babs Seed waving to the ponies happily.

"Nice float, Babs," Diamond Tiara complimented as she and Silver Spoon walked alongside the float.

Babs Seed beamed at them. "Snagged it from those whiny baby blank flanks."

Diamond Tiara was happy to hear that. "Too cool for mule, Babs."

* * *

Meanwhile the Cutie Mark Crusaders ran up to Applejack and her friends in a panic since they needed help to stop the float and the ticking kitchen timer.

"We gotta stop that float!" Apple Bloom called out to her big sister, but a band that was playing very loudly, drowned out her words. "Applejack, quick you have to-"

"Huh?" Applejack asked.

"Quick, you have to help us-" Apple Bloom began, but the music was still loud and it was clear that her sister couldn't hear her, and she shouted just as the band stopped playing. "We booby-trapped it!" she shouted and the ponies stared at her, making her flush.

As the band started playing again, Scootaloo shouted over the music. "Babs! Bully! Payback! No time to explain!" she called out. "We've just gotta get Babs out of that float!" And both she and her friends raced after the Golden Apple float.

"What are those fillies talking about?" Applejack wondered.

"I think they were saying that they did something to the float that Babs Seed is in," Sunrise Blossom guessed, frowning. "I think she's been bullying Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo the past week."

Feeling uneasy, Applejack and Sunrise Blossom hurried after the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were making their way through the crowd, getting protests from the various spectators, and apologizing whenever some popcorn got spilt.

"Sorry!"

"'Scuse me! Ah, whoops."

"Whoa!"

Unfortunately, they were having troubles catching up with the Golden Apple float, so they caught up with the Lettuce float that Pinkie Pie was driving and called out to her. "Pinkie Pie, let us in!"

Pinkie Pie, however, thought she heard, "lettuce in" and she laughed. "Funny joke!"

"No, really!" Apple Bloom insisted. "_Let- us- in_!"

This time, Pinkie Pie heard them right and opened the door, producing a rope ladder. "Ohhh! Here!"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders climbed aboard and took over driving the float. The tires were screeching and ponies scattered as they drove after the Golden Apple flat.

* * *

When they caught up with the float, Apple Bloom called out to her cousin. "Babs! You gotta get out of that float!"

"You're not getting your float back, _crybabies_!" Babs Seed sneered at them.

"But it's booby tra-" sweetie Belle began when Babs Seed drove her float into their, sending it flying off the route.

"Veggie salad!" Pinkie Pie shrieked and repeated herself when she got a questioning look from the three fillies. "_Veggie salad_!" And they crashed into a tree with the lettuce float collapsing around them. She sat up and sighed. "Veggie salad." And she started munching on the lettuce.

Apple Bloom stared at the pink pony with an exasperated expression on her face. "Seriously?"

Digging themselves out of the lettuce, the Cutie Mark Crusaders raced after the Golden Apple float and Pinkie Pie shouted after them. "Hey! Don't leave me!" She then laughed and fell over. "_Leaf _me!" And she kept laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Golden Apple float, Babs Seed was so busy driving the float and waving to the crowd that she didn't hear the kitchen timer ticking down the last few seconds and when it started ringing, the float started picking up speed. "What the-?"

"Babs! Babs!" Apple Bloom shouted as she and her friends caught up with the runaway float, and leapt aboard, knocking her cousin through the side and to safety.

Babs Seed grunted when she landed on the ground. "Oof!"

"Oooh, sweet applesauce!" Apple Bloom yelled as the Golden Apple float went zooming off the side of the road and landed with a loud thud and squelch in a mud hole, where the pigs began licking the Luster dust as it started to sink.

Covered with mud and sore beyond belief, the Cutie Mark Crusaders groaned with pain as they climbed to safety.

"Maybe we'll get our cutie marks in stupidest ideas of all time," Apple Bloom grumbled and looked up when she heard a camera clicking, spotting that the crowd were gathered on the side of the road.

Applejack slid down the side with Sunrise Blossom and Babs Seed. "Are y'all okay?" she asked.

Sweetie Belle nodded. "Yeah… we're fine."

"No sweat," Scootaloo agreed.

Babs Seed stared at the three fillies, now feeling horrible about how she'd been treating them. "After I'd been so mean to ya… you saved me!" she exclaimed.

Apple Bloom sighed guiltily. "About that…"

It was time to confess and the Cutie Mark Crusaders knew that they were going to be in trouble when they told the truth.

* * *

A/N: If only they had know the truth, then what happen with the float wouldn't have happen at all. I will see you all tomorrow with the next update. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: APOLOGIES ALL AROUND

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: One Bad Apple

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

Ok, this is going to be the final chapter for this story. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: APOLOGIES ALL AROUND**

Later at Sweet Apple Acres, Sunrise Blossom was helping the Cutie Mark Crusaders with their bath, using a special shampoo to get the mud out of their hair.

"I don't get it!" Babs Seed exclaimed as the orange unicorn finished scrubbing the last of the mud out, and the fillies rinsed themselves off. "I saw it all happen! You pushed me out just when the float was about to head into the lake!"

Scootaloo sighed. "Except… _we _were the reason it was headed into the lake," she confessed.

"We booby trapped the float," Sweetie Belle added.

"Y'see Babs," said Apple Bloom as she climbed out of the tub and let Applejack wrap a towel around her, "we were tryin' to get you back for bein' a big bully…"

"But then Applejack told us about how you were being bullied back in Manehattan," Scootaloo added as Sunrise Blossom wrapped a towel around her.

"And we figured out you were just doing it to avoid getting picked on in Ponyville," Sweetie Belle concluded. "But, by then… _we _were the ones being bullies. And… Oh, _why does life have to be so ironic_?!" she groaned as she also climbed out and was wrapped in a towel.

Apple Bloom sighed again. "Guess what we're trying to say is…" she began and finished with her friends. "We're sorry."

Babs Seed blew some hair out of her eyes. "I'm sorry too," she apologized.

Applejack sighed and shook her head. "Y'know," she remarked, "this all could've been avoided if y'all just came to me in the very beginning."

"That's what _I _kept on saying!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

"And that's what you _should_ do when you're being bullied," Sunrise Blossom agreed.

Babs Seed looked at the Cutie Mark Crusaders hopefully. "So… can we… start over?" she asked.

Apple Bloom nodded. "Definitely."

"Yeah," Scootaloo agreed.

* * *

The next day, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were back in their clubhouse and they were joined by Babs Seed to induct her into the club. The three fillies were wearing their Cutie Mark Crusaders capes, and Scootaloo played the timpani, almost knocking her friends over when she played loudly.

Once she was done playing the timpani, Sweetie Belle began reading from a long scroll. "'We, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, elect Babs Seed to join us as a sister, friend, confidaynte, alley, boss-om buddy, gal pal, compader, chum of chums…'" She rolled her eyes when Scootaloo cleared her throat. "Well _you _wrote this."

Scootaloo flushed, embarrassed. "Oh, uh, yeah…"

""Homegirl… Amiga…"" Sweetie Belle continued, zipping through the scroll until she reached the next part. "Blah blah blah blah blah. Oh, yes, here. "…and fellow Cutie Mark Crusader! You are solemnly sworn in, here this day, in witness of your fellow sisters, friends, confidantes… boss-om buddies… compadres…""

"Congratulations!" Scootaloo said quickly, and then under her breath, "Gotta remember to revise that."

They put a cape on Babs Seed and soon the four Cutie Mark Crusaders high-hoofed and they laughed.

* * *

When the visit was over, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Applejack, and Sunrise Blossom were at the train station with Babs Seed to see her off on the train.

"So you promise you're gonna start our Manehattan branch of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, right?" Apple Bloom asked her cousin.

Babs Seed nodded. "Yeah, _and _I promise to keep talking to my big sis about the teasing back home."

"Good," said Applejack with a nod of approval. "And if you have any problems, we've got your back too, y'hear?"

"And if you just want to talk, you can contact me, too," Sunrise Blossom added and the filly beamed.

Just then, Diamond Tiara arrived with Silver Spoon. "So you're leaving huh?" she asked with a disappointed expression when she saw that Babs Seed was wearing the cape that the other Cutie Mark Crusaders were wearing. "Great! Now we're stuck here with these lame blank flanks."

Sunrise Blossom frowned and opened her mouth to lecture them, when Babs Seed scowled and confronted the two fillies. "Hey! That's not how you talk to my friends!"

"F-friends?" Silver Spoon repeated, caught off-guard.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Babs Seed demanded.

"Well, what if I do?" Diamond Tiara demanded. "What are _you _gonna do about it?"

Babs Seed glanced at her new friends and then she smirked. "Tell your mothers about your bad attitudes!" she announced, scaring Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon _so much_ that they backed up to the point that they fell off the train station and into the mud with a loud _splat!_

When Silver Spoon sat up, she was startled when she saw a pig wearing Diamond Tiara's tiara.

Babs Seed chuckled and hugged the group goodbye before grabbing her suitcase and got onto the train.

"I'm sure gonna miss that _bad _seed," Sweetie Belle remarked.

"Bad seed?" Applejack repeated. "I thought y'all were friends now?"

"Yeah, so why call Babs a bad seed?" Sunrise Blossom inquired.

Sweetie Belle shook her head. "No, see, first we called her 'bad seed' as in _actually _a bad seed," she explained, "but now she's bad as in good. Get it?"

"Yea… No," Applejack and Sunrise Blossom admitted together and soon both they and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were laughing as the train whistled as it pulled out of the station.

* * *

That night and in a different part of Equestria, Trixie was having dinner in a small tavern and she was in a seriously _bad_ mood. It'd been two years since the incident in Ponyville when the Ursa Minor was put back in its' cave by Twilight Sparkle, and Trixie's own career had gone downhill since then. In order to make ends meet, she was currently working on a rock farm owned by Pinkie Pie's family, and she was hating every second of it.

'_One of these days, I _will_ get my revenge on Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, and their little friends,'_ Trixie thought, idly poking at her salad, and she started when a cloaked figure approached her table. "Who are you?"

The figure removed her hood to reveal that she was a unicorn with mostly white hair. "Hello, may I sit with you for a few minutes, Miss Trixie?" she requested.

"Uh, sure," Trixie agreed, confused as the dark-skinned unicorn seated before her. "Who are you?" she asked again.

"My name isn't important," said the unicorn. "However, I _do_ know who you are, _and_ I think I can help you get back at those who ruined your life two years ago."

Trixie looked at the stranger with interest. "Really? I'm listening."

* * *

A short while later, Trixie hurried out of the tavern to catch the next train to Canterlot while the unicorn headed in a different direction toward the Everfree Forest. Once she was in the trees, the unicorn, Shadow Star, smirked.

'_It wasn't easy to track Trixie down,'_ she thought,_ 'but I'm sure she'll keep the _Mane Seven_ busy.'_

* * *

A/N: Oh boy, this doesn't look good for the next chapter. Anyway, I will see you all on Monday with the start of the next episode. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
